goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Horrors
Horrors are a race of horned monsters that come in various descriptions. The Horrors run a horror themed amusement park called Horrorland. They torture humans by the rides at the park telling them that "someone died on this ride," "it might be your last," and other various phrases. After a day of working, they like to lay back in their rooms in the Stagger Inn and watching their favorite shows. Description The HorrorLand Horrors have been described in a variety of ways with horns on their heads similar to horned animals. * In One Day at Horrorland, the Horrors are light green with purple tails. * In Return to HorrorLand, they are purple and green. * In Goosebumps HorrorLand, they are dark green. * In the television episode, they were tattered versions of human clothing, but are fully clothed. * In the video game, male Horrors usually only wear a shirt or go completely naked. The females were clothing the equivalent of bikinis. When the player uses the mask to turn into a Horror, regardless of gender, they are naked; their clothing returns when they are returned to human form. However, the mask may have grown over their body (the mask was magic after all), covering their human body and clothing. Horrors love hurting humans, so that is why the MP (monster police) carry clubs and why the other Horrors always poke the humans with their bellies. Appearances They have been seen in: Books * One Day at Horrorland * Return to HorrorLand The Horrors have appeared in all of the books in the Goosebumps HorrorLand book series. They are also featured in video games and CD-ROMs. Video Games * Escape from HorrorLand (video game) * Goosebumps HorrorLand (Video Game) TV and Film * Season 3, Episode 8: One Day at HorrorLand Part. 1 * Season 3, Episode 9: One Day at HorrorLand Part. 2 * Goosebumps HorrorLand Film Apperance The Horrors will most likely appear in the Goosebumps sequel, especially since the movie is called Goosebumps HorrorLand. Basic Info Horrors work at HorrorLand act nice, but are actually evil and spend their time making humans miserable. In "One Day at Horrorland," the monsters have a game show. In "Return to HorrorLand," they have a dental game, where they drill through the teeth of humans. They have high intelligence, because HorrorLand is themed about the monster's inventions and things hinting they may be more intellectual than one might have thought, considering they have advanced technology. They also have found a way to get pinching outlawed in HorrorLand. At the Miss Information booth in the video game, she says that all the rides are safe, but they actually aren't. Notable Horrors Horrors have names. Most only make cameo appearances here are the few that have been in the show. * Byron: A criminal horror with the charge of saving humans. He starts out as welcome to HorrorLand, but makes a small but very important appearance later in the new books he saves the children from their monsters i.e. he used a suction mirror to stop Monster Blood. He helped Michael Munroe get to Panic Park. It is revealed in The Streets of Panic Park that The Horrors (including Monster X) are good and Byron is really a spy for The Menace. Also may have been in "One Day at Horrorland." * Horrifico: This is the evil caretaker and employer/manager of HorrorLand. * Monster-X: A mysterious Horror that contacts Lizzy Morris and Luke Morris. * The Menace: The main antagonist of the Horrorland series. Other Horrors They help out around HorrorLand, but only make short appearances. These Horrors include: * Ticket Master * Game Show Host * M.P. - Short for The Monster Police, they patrol HorrorLand and make sure the park visitors are miserable while protecting the secrets of HorrorLand from anyone. * Check-In Desk Manager - He works at the Stagger Inn. * Horror Store Owner * Horror Postman * Horror Clowns * Horror Pirates * Horror Scientists * Horror Mask Shop Owner Some include Clem and Benson. The Old Horror The old Horror was a man-beast with long twisted gray horns and green skin who wore a big white t-shirt and half-length torn blue denim pants alongside leather brown ankle length shoes, which had the Goosebumps ‘G’ logo on the sides and his metal toenails bursting through. Other footwear consisted of (brown/white) bunny slippers (the only footwear to not feature the ‘G’ logo on) and (purple/gray/blue) roller blades. On his left arm was a heart tattoo with the number 16 on (the One Day at Horrorland book number). Big, bulging yellow eyes! Dark, twisted horns curling over a bright, green head! Razor-sharp claws on four-fingered paws! Massive layers of freaky flesh with outlandish arms outstretched! Hideous, long fangs drooling with ravenous delight! The star attraction of "HORRORLAND" amusement park isn't just any special effect - this monster is for real! The HORRORLAND Horror lives for thrills - the kind of breathtakingly frightful stunts that make humans of all ages scream with terror and leave the Horror laughing with delight! You see, this green, purple, creepy creature takes its amusement very seriously! But the spine-chilling attractions to be found at "HORRORLAND" are just some of the Horror's favorite things. In fact, its most relaxing form of entertainment is - what else? - television! After a long day of stalking, the Horror loves nothing better than to kick off its ghastly monster shoes, get a grip on a piece of putrid pizza, plop down on its well-worn sofa and watch TV. Its network of choice? The Monster Channel, of course! One look around the Horror's domain and it's easy to see the monster's favorite color - Black! The Horror loves black everything! Black ice cream! Black bouquets of black balloons! Bizarre black bunches of black claw-cut flowers! But surely, the Horror's least favorite thing is something no other self-respecting monster would possibly fear - pinching! Pinching?? It's shocking but true! The mere thought of even a tiny squeeze sends the Horror running in terror! With only a petty little poke at the Horror's hide, this gruesome green nightmare deflates! Poof! Whoosh! Mouth wide open, air rushing from its purple lips, the Horror shrinks away just like a busted beach ball! Seems this monumental monstrosity isn't always good in a pinch! Gallery Artwork Horror3.jpg Horror23.jpg Horror.jpg| Horror2.jpg| Horror.gif| Boot.jpg| Claw.jpg| block.jpg| Enter.jpg| Cheese.gif| Scared.jpg| Scared2.jpg| Scared3.jpg| Slippers.jpg| chillin.jpg| Return.jpg| Rear.jpg| Head.jpg|Head Shot print_horror1.gif print_horror2.gif Merchandise Toy2.jpg|"Monster Bag" figure (comes with a plastic knife, "WELCOME TO HORRORLAND" sign, black ice cream, and a bat.) Toy3.jpg|Figure with Mr. Mortman's torso 51o6dShwS2L.jpg|Goosebumps Collectibles figure. horror-cuddles-flipface.png|Horror/Cuddles Flip Face Horror-shakincreatures.jpg|Shakin' Creatures Slime.jpg|Glow in the dark trading card. horror-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Glow in the dark trading card (back). horror-pencil-sharpener.png|Pencil sharpener horror-pencil-sharpener-2.jpg|Pencil sharpener (re-issue) Thehorror-gruesome-pen.png|Gruesome Pen Thehorror-scarystamper.png|Scary Stamper Horror-ringbinder.png|Folder (front) Horror-ringbinder-inside.jpg|Folder (opened) horror-bike-headlight.png|Bike headlight horror-mask.png|Mask horror-mask-back.jpg|Mask (back) Horror-costume.jpg|Halloween costume TV Series Onedayathorrorland 03.jpg|A Horror Ticket Booth Worker as seen in the TV adaption. Onedayathorrorland 05.jpg|A Horror with a female's still alive head. Onedayathorrorland 06.jpg|A Horror. Onedayathorrorland 09.jpg|Horror audience members. Onedayathorrorland 10.jpg|The Horror TV Show host with the Morris Family. Category:Monsters Category:Horrorland villains Category:Goosebumps Horrorland (Video Game) Category:HorrorLand Category:Characters Category:Goosebumps Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Television Series Characters Category:Video Game Characters